Reed and Jesse's New York Fiasco
by cj.sharpiequeen
Summary: Jesse St James and Reed Van Kamp have been together for a couple of months now, and Reed has another gala in New York. Jesse tags along this time. Rated for Later chapters.


Reed Van Kamp, his mother, and Jesse St. James had been spending some very tense time together. It was tense mostly because Jesse wanted tot ell Reeds mother that they were together, and Reed was afraid, This entire issue rested on the fact that Reeds mother thought he was straight. Jesse wasn't really sure how anyone could be convinced that Reed was straight, he was so adorable and submissive. Jesse loved it.

However, Jesse did not love what he had just heard. He, Reed, Ms. Van Kamp, and Tyler Willis, Reed's "babysitter" were sitting in a diner drinking coffee and finishing up breakfast. He had choked on his coffee when Ms. Van Kamp had said the words, 'marriage potential.'

Reed too had gone red, "Mom, I'm 16, why are we having a lunch for girls with marriage potential already?"

Ms. Van Kamp looked at her son, "Reed, you're already a well known artist. You'll go to art school here in New York, and then settle here. There's no reason for you to not start looking at potential brides. These girls are beautiful and intelligent. They'd be great for you."

Reed wanted to cry. He didn't want to look for a potential bride. He wanted to go home and take the nap he'd promised Jesse last night after his third orgasm. He didn't want a girl. He wanted Jesse. But his mom couldn't know that. He looked across the table at Tyler and Jesse, who were both strangely quiet, "Mom, can't we do this next time?"

She shook her head, "No, it's already arranged. The only problem is that it was for a set number of guests. Mr. St. James would have to stay. Tyler will be coming with us."

As if heaven sent, Tyler's windblown blond boyfriend swept through the door, dropping into a chair, "Sorry, I'm late."

Tyler kissed his cheek, "Babe, what are you doing today?"

Will cocked his head to the side, pale grey eyes sparkling, "The same thing I do everyday, just a shoot at—Actually that got cancelled today. I'm probably going shopping, why?"

"Perfect." Ms. Van Kamp smiled as if she wasn't stealing Tyler's idea, "I'll wire some money into your account, " She tipped her head at Tyler, "And Will, darling, would you mind if Mr. St James came with you today? Reed, Tyler and I have a prior engagement."

The tension in the room was thick enough to cute. Jesse stared at Will and then Tyler and then Reed. Tyler nodded encouraging at Will, thanking the heavens that Ms. Van Kamp would be financing this shopping trip, he was sure he had the money, but was planning on getting Will a birthday present with the money he would probably have used on today's shopping trip. Reed just sat there, brooding, completely unfazed by the actions and reactions of the other, focused on his own issue. He didn't WANT to go meet girls. Will finally spoke, "Sure, Ms. Van Kamp. I never mind shopping on your coin, you know that." It was true, whenever she needed Tyler, she bribed Will with a shopping trip. "And I don't mind Jesse tagging along."

Jesse let out a slow breathe, almost like a whimper, "We just went shopping."

Reed giggled, but Tyler shot him a cutting glance, "Oh come on, Jesse. Please. Make this easy."

Ms. Van Kamp cocked her head, "You took Jesse shopping?"

It was Reed's turn to choke on his coffee—Jesse wasn't sure who had given the boy coffee, now he would never sleep—"He didn't have anything to wear for the trip, Mom. I didn't think you'd mine. I used the AmEx. I didn't even spend a thousand dollars."

Ms. Van Kamp smiled at her son, "How did you manage that, has my training failed you? Less than a thousand dollars? Reed you've never gone shopping and spent less than a thousand dollars."

Jesse stared at Reed as he blushed, "Jesse didn't want me to spend that much money on him. And we were in OHIO mom, there's not the same kind of stores there." He stared at his fingers.

Jesse coughed to make Reed look up and tapped his cell phone, making Reed check his. "I guess that's fine. I don't mind spending the day with Will."

TEXT:

JESSE: How much money did you spend on me? You didn't let me look at price tags.

REED: …you might want to put your coffee down.

REED: only like $700. That's not that much!

Jesse was glad he'd put his coffee down or he would have choked on it again, eyes flashing at Reed. HE was supposed to spoil Reed. How the hell was he supposed to do that when dropping $700 on a shopping trip on a whim earned you a SMILE from your mother? He sat back as Ms. Van Kamp made a phone call. Jesse tried not to hear the number she had transferred into Tyler and Will's account, jaw dropping.

Reed pouted, "I want to go shopping."

Jesse laughed and brushed his foot against Reed's under the table with a smile and a mouthed, 'tomorrow.' Reed smiled, and his mother hung up the phone, "Alright, Let's go. Thanks Will, Enjoy your day. There should be plenty in there."

Will nodded emphatically, and kissed Tyler as he left, Reed pretending to look for his phone until his mother was out of sight, "Jesse what am I going to do?" His eyes were wide.

Jesse kissed the boys temple, "Don't worry, love. Just be good. Smile, socialize, be your perfect adorable self. The girls will swoon. Just come back to me, okay? I love you."

Reed smiled and kissed Jesse's nose, "I love you too." And then left, tripping and catching himself on the wall as he chased after his mother.

Jesse called out, "Reed wait!"

Reed stopped, "Yes?"

"Send that message with all of my sizes to Will. I can't remember them." He smiled.

Reed nodded quickly and disappeared.

When Reed was gone Jesse let out a sigh, "I can just go back to the penthouse if you don't want me to interrupt your now fully funded shopping trip."

Will looked up from his cell phone, mouth dropping at the new balance in his and Will's account, "First of all, you don't even know what Tyler just promised me for doing this. And second of all, Even I can't spend this much money on myself. I think the only one capable of doing that by himself would be your boyfriend."

Jesse shook his head, covering his face with his hands, "How the hell do I spoil him when he's THE most spoiled child in the world?" His voice was whiney.

Will laughed, climbing out of the booth and handing Jesse his crutches, "You're doing fine, Jesse. You are spoiling him, you just don't see it. Trust me, I've never seen Reed this happy, and I saw him the day his mom upgraded his AmEx from platinum to onyx."

Jesse was sure that was supposed to mean something to him, but resolved to google it later, "I mean, I'm wealthy, but this is just…"

"Money isn't everything, Jesse. Look at Reed's mom. She's a lovely woman who throws money around like it's nothing, because to her it is. The money she gives Reed, that's how she knows how to show affection to him. You, you spoil him with love. You don't even see it. Reed loves his mom, but she's never showed him the kind of affection you do. You're always finding ways to touch him, even when you're not supposed to. Trust me, Reed doesn't want money. He loves you for you. You don't need to spoil him like that." Will and Jesse walked out of the restaurant, heading towards the shopping district.

Jesse studied Will, "You look happy. I'm so glad you're happy."

Will gave Jesse a charming smile, "I am. Tyler, he's perfect. He just makes me happy. He loves me, and he isn't using me. And he's…he's gentle like you were."

A protective look flashed through Jesse's eyes, "You were with others that weren't?"

Will opened the door to some store with a name Jesse couldn't pronounce, "You did the college scene, Jesse, you get drunk and fuck, and when you look like me, something just screams that you're a bottom."

Jesse shook his head, "I've never bottomed, but I was NEVER rough. I'm always gentle. Well…"

"Oh, don't bother. I heard that story." Will laughed, "Reed called me the next morning, asking if I had any idea what he could do to get rid of the soreness."

Jesse blushed and rolled his eyes, "He was being a tease." He followed Will around as the boy picked up clothing, finding Jesse's crutches a useful place to hang them as they walked. "I was fully functional back then."

Will rolled his eyes, "You, Jesse, are the biggest drama queen I've ever met. And that's saying something. Clearly your injury is not inhibiting your sex life that much. I saw the hickey peeking out under Reed's scarf."

Jesse shrugged, "I'm just glad he hasn't left me, He's my everything. I don't know If I could have gotten through this without him."

Will smiled and walked back to the dressing room, "That's obvious. And if you could see the way Reed looks at you. He _really_ loves you too, Jesse. You're the most important thing to him right now. Don't pull away because you think you're not good enough. You may have broken my heart, twice, but you're a good person."

Jesse gave Will a smile, "Do you really mean that?"

Will nodded, taking the clothing off of Jesse's crutches, "Now get your ass in there, the first round is for you to try on."

Jesse groaned.

When Reed and Tyler got out of the lunch at five o'clock, nearly six hours later, they met Jesse and Will at Tyler and Will's apartment, Jesse having managed to convince Will to return home only a half hour ago. The living room of the apartment was scattered with bags from various stores, and Will and Jesse were on the couch, Jesse in new jeans that were much tighter than anything he'd ever owned, and damn near uncomfortable against the skin under his brace, and a royal blue button up shirt with a black vest. He looked up to see Reed's mouth half open.

Reed pointed, "How did you get him to wear that out of the dressing room?"

Will laughed, "I didn't give him a choice. I stole his clothes while he was trying them on. You have to learn to be sneaky like me, Reed."

Reed walked over and planted himself in Jesse's lap, "You need to wear clothing like this more often. This is how my boyfriend is supposed to look." Reed's smile made the day's ordeal worth it. He snuggled into Jesse's chest.

Tyler glanced at Will, "Have fun today, love?"

Will stood up and hugged Tyler, wrapping his arms around the taller boys neck and kissing his lips, "I always do when it's on Ms. Van Kamp's coin." He laughed. Tyler picked him up and walked over to the couch, sitting down with the Blond on his lap.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Jesse asked, his head was nuzzled into Reed's hair, "And how was the lunch."

Reed groaned and buried his face in Jesse's shoulder, "It was horrible, Jesse. They kept hugging me and then I had to dance and they were all almost as bad as I used to be."

Jesse laughed, "Why did them hugging you bother you?"

It was Tyler's turn to snort and Jesse looked over at him, "Reed kept confusing them. Boy's so used to hugging you he kept putting his arms around their neck and then having to move them."

Reed was scarlet, and Jesse pulled his face up to look in his eyes, "That's adorable, Perfection." He kissed the boys lips lightly. When he pulled away, Reed grinned, and then frowned.

Will looked at Tyler, "One of them kissed him, didn't they?"

Tyler hid from Reed's scathing look in Will's hair as he nodded, "That little redhead was feisty. She really wanted a piece of you."

"I'm sorry, Jesse." Reed said, looking down.

Jesse laughed and tightened his arm around the boy, "You're funny. After what I've done, do you think I'm going to be mad because some little girl got ahead of herself and kissed you?" Jesse pulled Reed's head back up and kissed him deeply, one hand on the side of the boys face, the other rubbing small circles in his back. His head slipped to Reed's neck, pushing the scarf away and suckling on the boys neck. When there was a sufficient mark he pulled his head back, "Mine." He breathed against Reed's skin. Reed smiled widely, painted against Jesse with a soft, "Yours."

Will looked at Tyler, talking in a voice too low for the other boys to hear, "Is that like, a normal thing? To know exactly what to do to make someone feel better?"

Tyler smiled and kissed Will's lips, "No, that, my love, is a Jesse thing. And think about it, Reed is really submissive most of the time, and he loves Jesse so much. He just wants to make him happy. He was so worried. I told him over and over again it wasn't going to matter but he doesn't listen to anyone but Jesse when it comes to stuff like that." Tyler sighed and rested his head against Will's, "Jesse can read Reed, he was terrified that Jesse was going to break up with him, so that little show of dominance just reaffirmed to Reed that he wasn't going to."

Will smiled, "So, what are we going to do tonight?"

Jesse looked up, eyes content for the first time that day, holding his boy protectively, "I don't know. I'm not from New York."

"We should go clubbing." Tyler offered.

Reed looked up with excitement in his eyes, "Oh my, we haven't done that before."

Jesse sighed, "If you guys go, I'll just chill here." He glanced down at his leg angrily.

Reed looked back to Jesse with apologetic eyes, "Oh no, no, nevermind." He kissed Jesse , tearing his eyes away from his leg, "Jesse, no, we'll stay in. I'm not leaving you alone."

Jesse smiled at Reed, "Perfection, if you want to go out, you can."

Reed shook his head, blond curls scattering, "No. No. I'm not leaving you."

Tyler and Will laughed to themselves at the show. "You two make such a cute couple its ridiculous."


End file.
